


A secret destination

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [171]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, M/M, Post-Season/Series 04, Pre-Relationship, Secrets, Trip - Freeform, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Where would you want to go if anywhere was possible?





	A secret destination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thepersianslipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepersianslipper/gifts).



> For the idea of using Barcelona :-)
> 
> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

“What are you listening to?” Sherlock falls theatrically on the sofa, near John.

“One of those quizzes… right now, they need to find where the other one would like to go if money was not a problem.”

“Sounds boring.”

Rolling his eyes, John laughs “Shut-up! Rosie is finally asleep… I want to relax without any drama…”

Not watching the telly at all, Sherlock mind starts a trip around the world… The places where he’s been for so-called fun, the places where he went when he was chasing Moriarty's web, the places where he wants to go one day.  _That little island at the edge of the Pacific where the notion of criminality does not exist, or that prison in Russia were the inmates are the most violent murderers in the world…_  But it wasn’t right, nothing was thrilling enough to make him go through the trouble of packing a suitcase.  _No, I don’t want to go elsewhere, anywhere with John forever is all that I dream of._ He snaps out of his reverie when John gives him a little tap on the shoulder.

“What?”

“You didn’t hear me at all…” John sighs before continuing. “And you, where would you want to go if anywhere was possible?”

Knowing that the real answer wasn’t what John needed right now, Sherlock improvises quickly.

“Barcelona.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are like little pat on the back from the Internet Gods and the ultimate proof that someone is actually reading the story lol


End file.
